New Digimon Adventure
by Cornelius Whippensnapper
Summary: A new threat. A new team. The same world. This story takes place in a different universe, but the Digital World is not new at all. The Digital World from Digimon Adventure is in this story with old enemies returning. And perhaps... old friends!
1. Prologue

**Digimon**

by Nick Girdwood

The Digital World, a parallel universe located in Earth's communication networks. The dominant life form of the Digital World is Digimon. Digimon are made of data, along with the Digital World itself. Any ideas or projects discarded on a computer can be found in some form in the Digital World. A good number of things in the Digital World are based off of the dreams of human children. Occasionally, the Digital world is in danger, and a group of children is called from the Real World (Earth) to protect the Digital World with the help of a Digimon partner, or in some cases, becoming the Digimon themselves.

Every existing universe has its own version of the Digital World, but sometimes, universes share a Digital World. A Digital World where 7 children were sent, later 8, a Digital World with Infinity Mountain. Yes, that one. The Digital World is in danger once more, but this time, children are being called from a different universe.


	2. Chapter 1

**Digimon Chapter One**

A thin silence fell over the stands as the final player on the Peter North high school archery team took his position. Jason Forrest took an arrow from his quiver and held it with the string on his bow. He pulled his goggles down over his face pulled back the string on his bow and took a long, deep breath. "Don't screw this up, Jason" he thought, "If you make at least a score of 20, we win the game. The team is counting on you!"

Jason took the shot, and as soon as his fingers left the bow string, every light on the field and around the area went out simultaneously. People started shouting and asking what happened. Then, out of nowhere, phones started ringing. Jason reached into his pocket and saw that he had received a text message from an unknown number. It read "Jason, you are needed for a task of utmost importance. Please come to your high school's computer lab."

Jason was confused, but he decided to go to the lab. He started walking to the school with his quiver still on his back and his bow still in his hand. Jason had straight, brown hair is a shag style of hair. He was fairly tall, with a good build on him. Jason was quite strong, he had built up his strength from working out and archery training. He had green eyes, round, medium sized ears, a small pointed nose, and small lips.

Jason entered the computer lab and saw that his friend Bradley "Brad" Howell was there. Brad was about the same height as Jason, with about the same build. He had short dirty blonde hair with small blue eyes. His nose was short as his ears were small. He had small lips, and he was wearing a green tank top and beige shorts. He was wearing hiking boots. Jason on the other hand was wearing blue jeans, skateboarding shoes, a red t-shirt, and a grey zip-up hoodie.

"Hey Brad, what are you doing here?" Jason asked confusingly. "I got this message on my phone, it said to come here." Brad replied. "You've gotta be shitting me, I just got the same message" Jason exclaimed. "No way" Brad said. Jason then showed him the message. "Holy shit, it _is_ the same message!" Brad exclaimed. "Yeah, it's pretty fucking creepy!" Jason

Just as Jason said it, another person walked into the computer lab. It was their friend, Olivia Mack. She had long brown hair, and nice blue eyes. Her nose was short and her ears were small. Her lips were small, she was wearing a yellow hoodie, with jean shorts. She was wearing white running shoes.

"Hey guys." Olivia said, entering the room. "Did you get that text message too?" Jason and Brad looked at each other, "Yeah, we did" Jason said. "What the fuck?" Brad said. Suddenly, one of the computers turned on by itself, and there was an image on the screen, it looked like an egg. Two other computers did the same thing, and on the screens appeared the names of the three teens standing there.

Each of them walked up to the computer with their names on it, and there were blinding white flashes of light. "What the heck?" "Oh shit" "Ughhh" All three of them passed out, and then they were gone…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Ughh... Brad?... Olivia?" Jason said with his eyes slightly opened. Jason open his eyes fully and tried to get up, but he felt some pain located in the lower right side of his torso. "Ow! Fuck!" He exclaimed, sitting up slowly and carefully.

Jason looked around, and he seemed to be in some sort of forest. "Where the hell am I?" He asked himself aloud. Beside him, something in the bushes moved. Jason shifted backward and sat on something hard, it was his bow, and his quiver was nearby! He forgot he brought that to the computer lab.

The thing in the bushes began coming out of the bushes, and Jason quickly loaded an arrow and shot at it. "Aaaaaah!" It yelled, diving out. "What the heck was that for?! You don't just shoot at anything that moves! You could have killed me!" The creature yelled. "Auughh!" Jason yelled, stumbling backwards some more, "Who the heck are you?! Wh-what are you?!"

The creature in front of Jason sort of resembled a rabbit. It had big eyes; with green stripes on his ears, green at the end on his long pointed ears, green wrists and ankles, and a triangle of green on his neck which sort of resembled a bandana. It also had a horn on its head.

"My name is Terriermon!" The creature said, "I'm a Digimon. That's short for digital monster. I'm your partner!" "My-my partner? What are you talking about?" Jason asked, getting very confused. "I'm your Digimon partner! I was made especially for you, Jason! You were summoned here, is that right?" Terriermon asked. "Uh, yeah I guess." Jason replied. Terriermon reached out and Jason took his hands in his own. "Well, that means we're friends now Jason. Friends forever." Terriermon said. Jason hugged Terriermon and they shared a moment. It was weird, he had just met this creature, and yet he get as though they had known each other forever.

At that moment, a sound erupted from Jason's pocket. He reached for the source of the sound and discovered that it was coming from his PiPhone. He pulled the phone out and it began to glow. A transformation took place, and Jason saw that his phone was no longer the same. The phone seemed to be updated, and it was green. On the back was a clip for a belt.

"Terriermon? What is this? What just happened to my phone?" Jason asked, a little scared. "That's your Digivice now! Don't worry, it's still your phone, it's just a super important tool now" Terriermon explained. "I see" Jason said, "Well, perhaps we should go find my friends."

Jason put his quiver on, grabbed his bow, attached his new phone to his belt, and picked up Terriermon. Off they went, to find Jason's friends, and perhaps... an adventure.

*The PiPhone thing is not a typo, it's an iPhone but based off of Izzy having a laptop with a pineapple on it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Urgh. Shit. Ja-Jason? Olivia? Woohoo! Where are you guys?!" Brad opened his eyes slightly, cringing from the harsh light of the bright sun in the sky. "Where the hell am I?" Brad said aloud to himself. He sat up, looking around at the forest around him. "I might as well take a look around" he said, getting up.

Brad walk slowly through the strange forest. The wavy trees had strange colours, including blue and green. As he walked along, he began to hear things. It sounded like there was something coming towards him. Out of nowhere, something jumped out of a nearby bush and something else followed. Both were strange looking creatures. The first was a small, tusked quadruped creature with some of helmet on its head. The helmet had strange markings on it, and it had a golden ring around his left front leg. The back of the creature almost wasn't there, it was like mist, and like a dream. The second creature was light purple, stood on two legs, and it had kendo gear on. It wore a mask on its face, with bright yellow eyes coming from a completely black face. It held a bamboo sword out in front of it.

The first creature ran behind Brad and clung to him, clearly very frightened. "Do not protect him, young human" The kendo creature said, "He has stolen from me and he deserves to be destroyed!" The smaller creature clung to Brad's leg closer, "I didn't know it was yours! There was food on the ground and I was hungry! I'm sorry!" it exclaimed. "Your apology is not accepted, Tapirmon. Now stand aside, human, and let me dispose of this filth!" The attacker ordered. Brad thrust himself in front of Tapirmon. "No way! I don't know who or what either of you are, but I'm not going to let you hurt, um, Tapirmon just because he took food that he didn't know was yours!"

The kendo creature ran towards Brad and held his sword at Brad's throat. "I don't think you understand just who I am! I am Kotemon! I am a very powerful Digimon whom you don't want to mess with! Now stand aside!" the creature now revealed as Kotemon said. "No! I don't care who you are, I am not moving! I'm not going to betray him! I am way too loyal to the innocent!" Brad said firmly.

At that moment, a piercing noise came from Brad's PiPhone in his pocket. He took it out and watched it change. It shifted from its regular black colour to a dark purple. The phone seemed brand new, and there was a belt clip on the back. Tapirmon came out from hiding behind Brad and seemed to be ready for battle. He had an angry look on his face. "Nightmare Syndrome!" Tapirmon shouted, unleashing a shadowy creature upon Kotemon. Kotemon yelled in terror and took off back the way he came.

"Holy crap Tapirmon, that was awesome!" Brad exclaimed, "What just happened?" "I don't know, I just felt some surge of power. I-I think I know who you are! You're my human partner! That thing in your hand, it's a Digivice now!" Tapirmon explained. "Partner? Are we connected somehow?" Brad asked. "Yeah! You're the one I've been waiting for! Thank you!" Tapirmon exclaimed. "Oh, uh, you're welcome! So your name is Tapirmon? I mean, what are you? Kotemon said he was a Digimon, are you?" Brad inquired. "Yes, I am Tapirmon. And yes, I'm a Digimon. That's short for Digital Monster. You are in the Digital World. Specifically you are on File Island. I haven't seen a lot of this world, so I might be as surprised as you at things!" Tapirmon explained to Brad. Brad thought for a bit. "Alright then. I suppose we should find my friends. Perhaps together we'll be able to figure out why we're here, and then how to get home." Brad took a look at his new phone. On it, there were two dots some distance apart from each other. Brad leaned down and showed Tapirmon. "What are these dots, do you know?" Brad asked, hoping Tapirmon would have the answer. "Well, maybe your friends have Digivices too! Maybe those are them! Let's figure it out!" Tapirmon said. "Ok, well, let's go then!"

And like Jason and Terriermon, Brad went off with his new friend in search of his two best friends.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Jason!" Olivia stumbled awake and sat right up, calling her friend's name subconsciously. She looked around, "Mother fuck, what the hell happened?" she said to herself, "Brad? Jason! You guy s!" Nothing. "Is anyone out there?" Olivia asked. She lifted herself slowly off of the rough ground and began to walk through the forest that she was in. after what felt like hours she came across a rather surprising and confusing sight. In front of her were two plant-like creatures, fighting the middle of the path way.

Nervously, Olivia open her mouth to speak, "Um, hello there, excuse me? Could you kindly move out of the way? I need to get through." Both creatures looked over at her at the same time, which made Olivia jump. The creature on the left, which looked more like a flower as opposed to the other creature which had a flower on its neck and wore what looked to be a petal helmet, smiled, but seemed shocked. "Oh my! You're a human! You must be one of the humans chosen to save our world! I'm Palmon, and this evil delinquent is Floramon." The creature said, frowning at the end of her speech.

"I don't care about any humans." The second plant creature said, "They are of no concern to me or my masters! Palmon, I am done playing. This. Ends. Now!" Floramon tackled Palmon to the ground. "Rain of Pollen!" Floramon shouted, and pollen shot out from Floramon's arms and hit Palmon. Palmon yelled in fear and clutched her head, stumbling around. "What did you do to her?!" Olivia shouted. "Haha, I have made it so that Palmon is unable to keep hold of her presence of mind, and has completely lost her fighting spirit!" Floramon said proudly, with a devilish grin. "You are a horrible monster!" Olivia cried. "Well I am a monster! A digital monster. Digimon." Floramon spat back.

Olivia felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and, hesitantly, she took it out. The phone morphed, changing shape, but its black colour remained. Olivia had gotten a black PiPhone, as opposed to a white one, which girls typically had, for whatever reason. "What the heck just happened?" Olivia yelled, holding her new phone tightly. A light shot out of the phone and hit Palmon. Palmon was lifted in to the air and then the light released her. Palmon looked at Olivia, smiled, and then turn toward Floramon. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted, and her arms shot toward Floramon and entrapped her, after which sparks where around Floramon. Palmon let go of Floramon and she lay there on the ground, paralyzed. "Olivia, we'd better get out of here!" Palmon said quickly, and started to run in the direction Olivia was headed in the first place.

Olivia ran to keep up with Palmon, "I never told you my name. How did you know to call me Olivia?" She said, still running beside Palmon. "I don't know. I guess when your phone turned into a Digivice, it gave me your name." Palmon replied. "Digivice?" Olivia questioned, "What is that?" "Oh right, it's a device that connects you to me. I must be your Digimon partner, it'll help me fight and Digivolve." Palmon explained, still running. She came to a stop and Olivia stumbled forward whilst trying to stop, "Why… are we… stopping?" she asked, catching her breath. "Because we're far enough away from Floramon that we should be fine walking to get away from her. I hope," Palmon answered.

Olivia and Palmon went off, now as friends, through the forest and towards adventure!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jason was growing tired, walking through the desolate forest with Terriermon on his shoulder. Terriermon was just as tired, but at least he didn't have to walk. "Are we there yet?" Terriermon asked. "I don't even know where we're going, buddy" Jason replied. "Well, wherever were going, I just hope Lopmon is far away," Terriermon said, "I don't want to deal with him again just yet!" "Same here, pal" Jason responded. "Where do you think we sent him?" Terriermon asked, looking over at Jason. "Hopefully far away, like you said!" Jason said to the creature on his shoulder.

The two eventually came across a wider path, with other paths going back in other ways. From two of those paths came two familiar faces and two not so familiar faces. Brad and Olivia came from the paths looking at Jason and each other, smiling.

Brad and Tapirmon walked along in the forest, in search of Jason and Olivia. "You really scared the wits out of that Digimon, eh Tapirmon?" Brad asked, a short time after the fight with Kotemon. "Yeah, that was pretty crazy! I didn't think I'd get away from him. I must really thank you again. I was very lucky to find you, and even more lucky that you helped" Tapirmon replied. "Well, like I said, I have a sense of loyalty," Brad explained, "I wasn't going to him hurt you."

Tapirmon smiled at Brad as the came across a wide path. Brad noticed that other paths went in other directions back the way he came. From two of those paths came the two people he had been looking for: Jason and Olivia.

Olivia and Palmon had slowed down to a walk because Palmon figured they were far enough away from Floramon to walk. "So, Palmon, you're pretty interesting. I've never seen anything like you. Floramon said she was a Digimon, right? Are you also a Digimon?" Olivia asked, curiously. "Yup! I sure am! We all are! Except of course for you and your friends!" Palmon replied. "Ha-ha, yup! I'm not a Digimon! I am definitely a human being!" Olivia said, and they laughed together. Olivia stared at Palmon with a smile, "I don't know what it is, Palmon, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. You're just like me!" She said. Palmon laughed, "Well, I have waited for you all my life! Ever since I was a newly hatched Yuramon! Then I Digivolved into Tanemon, and then into Palmon as I am now!" she explained, smiling once more. "Digivolved? You said that just now when you were talking about my pho- er, Digivice." Olivia asked, curiously. "Yes. It's the process in which Digimon change to their next stage. But we can change back, usually Digimon are able to stay at their Rookie level without running out of energy." Palmon explained. "I see. Interesting!" Olivia said back.

They then arrived at a larger path with others going backwards other ways. And there were those God damn boys coming from two of the paths with creatures that she assumed were Digimon.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"You guys!" Jason said, running up to his friends, "I can't believe we found you! This is Terriermon," Jason said, pointing to the small Digimon now on top of his head. "Hello!" Terriermon said excitedly. Jason smiled and continued, "He said he was my Digimon partner. I'm guessing these two are both of yours?" Jason asked. "That right!" Brad said, he then pointed to the Digimon clung tightly next to him. "Everyone, this is Tapirmon. He's a little shy, but he'll warm up to you all". "Why hello there!" Tapirmon exclaimed. "Well, this is Palmon" Olivia interjected, introducing her Digimon partner. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Palmon said, eagerly.

The six of them sat for a short while, exchanging their stories about what had happened since they had landed in this strange world. Jason, Brad, and Olivia each took out their newly transformed Digivices. "Why does mine have to be purple?" Brad asked, with his head down. "It probably means something, dude, don't fret about it!" Jason said, reassuring his friend, "At least our phones changed colour, unlike someone's! Hahaha!" Olivia punched Jason hard in his arm and he cringed in pain, "Ow! What the fuck, woman?" Jason exclaimed. "Well you need to learn when to shut your fucking mouth!" Olivia said, with more humour than anger in her voice. Brad chuckled, turning his away from his friends and smiling at Tapirmon. "What's so funny?" Jason and Olivia asked together in slight anger. "Oh nothing, I just totally know which one of you wears the pants!" Brad said, laughing hard. "We're not a couple!", "Mhmm", "We're not! Shut up!", "Ok, ok, guys! Calm down. Just one more thing!", "What?", "Jason, your goggles are still on your face." Jason grabbed the goggles and positioned them on his head. He then burst out laughing. "Hahaha, I can't believe I didn't notice that! Anyways, we should go!"

The group travelled further through the forest and soon the skies got darker. Fog shrouded the forest and the moon began to rise above the trees. Terriermon yawned and fell off of Jason's head. Jason caught him just in time and held him like an infant. "Aw, the poor little guy's exhausted!" Jason said, "I think we all need a little rest" he then yawned himself. Tapirmon ran up to Jason from Brad's other side, "Um, excuse me, Jason?" Tapirmon said, shyly. Jason stopped walking and held his arm out to the others, signaling them to do the same. He then bent down, "Yes, Tapirmon?" Jason said, smiling at the Digimon in front of him. "I don't need sleep like other Digimon do because I have powers related to sleep. I could keep watch if you want me to!" Tapirmon said, lowering its head. "Haha! That'd be great! Just as long as that's okay with Brad." Jason said, looking up at his pal. "I'm not very tired at all, so yeah, we'll keep watch. You four can get some rest" Brad said. The group came across a good spot to camp for the night. "Alright, so you all can get some shuteye. Tapirmon and I will stay up." Brad said, smiling at his friends. "Thanks Brad, and if you two get tired at all, you could wake me up" Olivia said, laying down. "Sounds good. Thanks, Olive."

Jason and Olivia laid on the rough ground, staring up at the stars of this strange new world. "This place is weird, eh?" Jason said to the girl beside him. "Yeah, why the hell are we even here?" Olivia asked, knowing very well that she wouldn't get an answer. "I don't know, Olive, but what I do know, is that whatever happens, we'll get through it together. You, me, and that son-of-a-bitch blond over there." Jason said. Olivia smiled; she looked over at Palmon, who was fast asleep and back at Jason, with Terriermon sleeping on him. She felt comfortable.

Brad was bored, just sitting around, with Tapirmon near him. He was far enough away the others that he couldn't hear what they were saying, but the feeling in his gut told him he knew what was going on. He was clearly the third wheel to a romance that had yet to spark. He could tell they liked each other, it was pretty obvious, but they were either too blind or too dumb to notice. And Brad had other reasons to dislike their pre-relationship relationship. Olivia was his first friend, his first crush, and that ended over the years as she and Jason became closer. He had learned to ignore it, and had had girlfriends over the years, but he always had feelings for Olivia. "Oh well." he thought, "Whatever happens, happens." He would have to be supportive of his friends no matter what happened. Even if it hurt him inside.

Brad found himself drifting off to sleep. He had checked out the features on his Digivice, but the boredom was getting to him, and soon he had passed out. Tapirmon noticed that his friend had fallen asleep and began to panic. "Oh no! Oh no!" Tapirmon said to himself. If any Digimon attacked them he'd be unable to fight without Brad. He needed Brad's bravery to guide him. His eyelids began to drop. He was falling victim to sleep as well. He ran over to where Jason and Terriermon lay and nudged them awake, "Brad fell asleep! I think you'd better keep watch now" he said. "Right, no problem" Jason said, and he picked Terriermon up and walked over to where Brad lay asleep. Tapirmon woke Brad up enough to get him to walk over to where Olivia and Palmon where and laid down and once again fell asleep. Tapirmon's eyes grew heavier, he couldn't fight it, and he too fell asleep.

A shape came from the fog and floated towards Jason and Terriermon. They both felt the presence of the creature and turned around quickly. They jumped back, startled by the sight of this creature, but they were ready for action. The Digimon looked like a ghost, and it had very large teeth. It looked more like there was a sheet over it. "Bakemon!" Terriermon said, turning to Jason, "It's a wicked Digimon born from the Dark Area! Its Zombie Claw attack will grab you and squeeze the life out of you! Usually they're used as pawns by much more evil Digimon!" "Well, Terriermon, take him down, pal!" Jason said, clenching his Digivice in one hand, with his other hand in a fist. "It would be an honour, Jason!" he said, smiling, "Blazing Fire!" Terriermon's hit Bakemon and it was knocked back, but it floated back to them. Terriermon spit Blazing Fire after Blazing Fire at Bakemon but it didn't do enough damage. "Hahaha!" Bakemon exclaimed, "Zombie Claw!" It stretched out a long arm and grabbed both Jason and Terriermon with its huge hand. Bakemon squeezed the two tighter and tighter and Jason felt himself drift off into unconsciousness.

"Ah!" Jason yelled, sitting upright. He cringed at the pain in both of his sides. "Ugh, Terriermon" He said, looking around. Terriermon was lying on the ground a short distance away, and he was pretty beat up. "Terriermon!" Jason yelled, limping over to his fallen comrade. He kneeled down and shook Terriermon viciously. "Come on Terriermon, please don't be-" "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Jason" Terriermon said, opening his eyes and slightly and coughing. "Heh, Terriermon" Jason said, smiling brightly" "We sure got beat up" Terriermon croaked, cringing from his own pain, as Jason had done earlier. "Yeah, buddy, but we're alive" Jason replied, smiling. Suddenly, a realization flowed through him, "Oh shit!" he cried, standing up quickly. "Waa! What's wrong?" Terriermon asked, falling backwards. "Brad and Olivia!" Jason screamed, running to where they were asleep. "They're gone! That Bakemon must've taken them! We've gotta go after them!" "Right!" Terriermon said.

"You did what?" A small rabbit Digimon asked a Bakemon. Lopmon stood at the altar in a church, meditating, but this news that was brought to him broke his peace. "You're telling me that you left the boy with the Terriermon in the woods?!" Lopmon screamed, "You are the biggest idiot in all of the Digital World!" "Well, uh, I didn't know if they were gonna wake up, boss, so I didn't worry about it" Bakemon babbled nervously. "You didn't worry about it? YOU ARE AN IDIOT! YOU MUST COVER ALL THE ODDS. Ughhh, Blazing Ice!" Lopmon exclaimed, and his attack froze the Bakemon in place. "Everyone, get ready an attack. There might be a human and a Terriermon coming along to rescue our new guests!"

"Come on, Terriermon! We've gotta find the others!" Jason shouted, running the way opposite of which they originally came. The night was no longer young, so the moon was high and the skies were much darker than before. Jason and Terriermon didn't walk very far before they noticed a large mansion with a cemetery in front of it. It was the only way into the mansion.

There were Bakemon waiting for them, but they were surprisingly a lot weaker than the Bakemon they had fought in the woods. "Blazing Fire!" "Blazing Fire!" "Blazing Fire!" "Terrier Tornado!" "Come on Terriermon!' Jason shouted, after they had arrived at the entrance to the mansion. They got in the door and more Bakemon were there to fight them off. "I wonder…" Jason thought as he took out his bow and grabbed an arrow. Carefully, Jason fired an arrow at one of the Bakemon, and the Bakemon exploded and turn into an egg which descended slowly to the floor. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed continuing to shoot at oncoming Bakemon. He collected his shot arrows and continued through the mansion with Terriermon. "That's pretty cool that you can do that, Jason!" Terriermon said as they ran further through the mansion.

The two explored many rooms, attacking and reverting Bakemon to egg form. They finally came across a room with a jail cell in which Brad, Olivia, Tapirmon, and Palmon were being kept. Jason shot an arrow at the Bakemon in the room, took the key, and released his friends. "Come on, you guys!" Jason yelled, gesturing his companions to follow him. They continued searching rooms, but now with Tapirmon and Palmon as extra help.

They finally came to a room where their true enemy was. Lopmon was standing there, smiling devilishly. "I've been expecting your arrival, brother" He said. "This is the Lopmon you told us about?" Olivia asked, standing beside Jason, fists clenched. "Yup, and he's about to get his ass kicked again!" Jason cried. Lopmon laughed maniacally, "Not this time, boy! I have allies to back me up! Bakemon!" A Bakemon came out from the shadows. Brad laughed, "He went through so many of your shitty Bakemon to get to us and to here!" He exclaimed. "Um Brad, I think this is the Bakemon Jason and I fought in the woods! The one that took you four!" Terriermon said. "I think he's right. Brad!" Jason exclaimed. "You're right! This is a stronger Bakemon! My personal Bakemon! But he's still a complete idiot!" Lopmon spat, "Bakemon, work your magic!"

A battle broke out with Tapirmon and Palmon helping Terriermon fight Bakemon and Lopmon. "Nightmare Syndrome" Tapirmon attacked, aiming at Bakemon, who hit the attack out of the air with his Zombie Claw. He then used his Zombie Claw on Tapirmon and threw him against the wall. "Tapirmon!" Brad cried, running to the aid of his Digimon partner. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon cried out, sending her vines toward Lopmon and enclosing him. "You may. Think. You've won." Lopmon choked, struggling from Palmon's vines, "But I have. Something. Up. My sleeve."

A few seconds passed and Lopmon spoke, "Lopmon, digivolve to…" suddenly, Lopmon began to change. He grew, he gained clothes, and turned light purple. The clothing was yellow, he had black shoes, and he held some sort of iron claw things in each of his wrists. "Turuiemon!" He ripped out of Palmon's vines, did a front flip, and landed on its fist. "Gauntlet Claw!" he said as he attacked Palmon in a combo with the things on his fists. Olivia ran to Palmon's side and held her close. "Bakemon, get him!" Turuiemon shouted at Bakemon, pointing towards Jason

Bakemon floated quickly toward Jason, "Zombie Claw!" he said as he grabbed Jason and began to squeeze. "No!" Terriermon yelled. Bakemon squeezed tighter and held Jason in the air. "Terriermon… Help… me!" Jason struggled to say. Suddenly, Jason's phone beeped. Struggling, Jason took his phone out of his pocket, "Brad, catch!" Jason croaked, throwing his phone to his friend. Brad caught the phone and checked the message. "It seems you're in some trouble. Go ahead and click this link to download a special app. Trust me, it'll help you with Turuiemon!" Brad read, getting excited at the end. "Press it!" Olivia said, and Brad did so. "It'll take a while, guys!" Brad exclaimed. "Then let's kick some ass! Palmon, attack!" Olivia said. "No problem! Poison Ivy!" Palmon said, attacking Bakemon who dropped Jason. "Terriermon, join in!" Jason yelled, trying to catch his breath. "You've got it, dude! Blazing Fire!" He shouted, and Bakemon was actually affected. "Holy shit, it worked this time!" Jason exclaimed. "It's my turn now! Nightmare Syndrome!" Tapirmon screamed, and he directed his attack on Turuiemon instead of Bakemon. It affected him slightly but it was not good enough. Palmon then used her Poison Ivy on Turuiemon and squeezed him but he was able to break out.

"It's almost done!" Brad yelled, getting anxious. "Terrier Tornado" Terriermon shouted, attacking both Bakemon and Turuiemon, sucking them into a whirlwind and sending them flying randomly around the room. "Done!" Brad shouted. Suddenly, a beam of light shot from Jason's phone and hit Terriermon. "Terriermon digivolve to…" he said as he began to change as his brother had done earlier. He grew quite a bit, his horn and a section of his head along with his ears were green, with the ends his ears being the off-white colour. He had a red diamond between his eyes, with two red stripes on either side of its mouth. The green part of his face went up and around his nose. He wore a bullet belt around his torso, had guns for hands, and had pants on. "Gargomon!"

"He's got pants now!" Jason exclaimed. He then clenched his fist and raised it in the air. "Go get 'em, Gargomon! Kick his ass!" "You read my mind, Jason" Gargomon replied, followed by "Gargo Pellets" which was his attack for firing the guns on his arm. Gargomon then sent an attack at Bakemon who was smashed against a wall and knocked out. A battle broke out between the brothers, with Turuiemon often coming close enough to Gargomon to attack him. Both Digimon had incredible jumping abilities; they jumped around the room attacking each other, with Gargomon's Gargo Pellets almost destroying the room. They were both beat up pretty badly, but by the end, Gargomon got very close to Turuiemon and delivered the final blow. "Bunny Pummel" Gargomon yelled, as he fired his Gargo Pellets at Turuiemon from under him in midair. Turuiemon was sent flying through the roof of the mansion and far away from the group.

"Holy fucking shit, that was awesome!" Jason exclaimed. "Thanks" Gargomon said, as he changed back into Terriermon. "What are we gonna do about Bakemon?" Olivia asked, worriedly "Let's just leave him. He's definitely out cold" Brad replied. "I think we all need some rest, honestly," Jason said, "It's been a crazy night. Let's find someone to sleep and we can keep going in the morning. The others agreed and they eventually found beds to sleep in.


End file.
